Fuel filters are used to screen out and separate unwanted contaminants, such as water, from the fuel. Fuel water separator bowls are attached to some filters where the contaminants, such as water, are collected. The density of water and other contaminants is generally greater than the density of the fuel which causes the water and other contaminants to settle at the bottom of a fuel water separator bowl. Failure to drain the water and other contaminants in the bowl may allow the water and other contaminants to pass into the engine.
Fuel water separator bowls are inspected on a regular basis to inspect the fuel and to determine if there is a significant quantity of water and other contaminants in the fuel water separator bowl. Fuel water separator bowls are typically made at least partially from a transparent material to allow for visual inspection of the fuel and of the water/contaminants in the bowl. Fuel water separator bowls are often in enclosed areas with limited ambient light. Over time, debris may accumulate on the inner and outer surfaces of the fuel water separator bowls. Further, the materials used for the fuel water separator bowls may become scratched and may darken over time. Any of these factors may reduce or compromise the ability to visually inspect the fuel water separator bowl.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0025099 to G. Urban discloses a collection bowl illuminator including a reflector for positioning flush against the collection bowl of a fuel filter. The reflector has a semi-circular wall with opposed edges that are doubled back upon one another to define a forwardly opening concavity. The semi-circular wall also has opposed ends that are capped by end plates. A bracket is secured to the reflector for releasable attachment to a fuel filter adjacent its collection bowl. An electrical socket is secured within the concavity and can be connected to an electrical current source by a pair of electrical leads extending from it. A light bulb is positioned within the concavity and is connected to the electrical socket so as to receive an electrical current from the electrical current source and be illuminated thereby.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.